DIVINE FAMILY
by Shinrei
Summary: Muramasa as the father. That was quite acceptable. And the children are... Fubuki, Hishigi, Yuan, Bontenmaru, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Akari, Hotaru, Akira, and Tokito? TokitoXAkira KyoXYuya


**DIVINE FAMILY**

_By Shinrei_

I'm sooooorry that this fic might seem REALLY weird, with all the OOC-ness and the grouping of the families... especially when most of the characters stand as the children of Muramasa! But OOC-ness is exactly the point of this fic, so yeah. Tokito and Akira as main characters, but the others also will play.

Only my first fic! Please Read and Review!

CHAPTER ONE

There is a bunch of ways that would drag ones out their dear dreams in a beautiful morning. One might wake up through a call of one he loves or even a deafening ring from his cursed alarm clock. There are also nightmares and nasty dreams that forced ones to wake up unless they wanted to be caught or bitten or killed by some random horrific creatures in their Dreamworld. The nightmares surely would never be one of those favorite ways of a morning start.

There are also few of pity ones who have to be awakened by the noisy teens – unfortunately they were their beloved children – who vociferously ran all the way through the house's narrow corridors (and that made the things worse; the blast echoed over the whole abode!), each and everyone of them trying to reach the dining room earlier than the others so that they could have the delicious breakfast for themselves without sharing with their siblings.

This poor man's name was Muramasa, and he was woken up via that last cause.

"Hishiiigi! Gimme the cake! It's mine!" a loud yell exploded, causing the daybreak birds to stop singing.

"Not in the mood for sharing with you today, thank you," answered a flat voice.

"Yeah, just share it for both of us, Hishigi," someone said.

"You spiky-haired-dude, share the cake with me!!!!"

"Today it's only me and Hishigi. The parley, remember?"

"Uuuugh, I'm starving!"

"Can I too have the cake, Fubuki-san???" an infancy voice asked.

"Of course, Tokito."

"Hey, share with US too!!!" somebody protested.

"Not sharing with orphans, sorry."

"Keep your tongue when you're talking to the older one!"

"Like I care."

"... for the fucking sake of all the fucking bitch in the world, found another place for your never-ending battle."

"Can you just _stop_ all your cursed good-mommy's-boy-performing already!?"

"Tokito, how dare you to even _mock_ on Kyo!"

"Oh now a blind bastard's talking to me."

"What!? You're unworthy to say such a thing, you shit-mouthed tomboy girl!"

"Homeless low orphans!"

"Uh, children... how if you share the cake for all of us? It would be the best solution!" said a woman voice, an unsure tone was heard.

"NO WAY, MOM!"

"YEAH, I'M NOT SHARING WITH THESE ORPHANS!"

Muramasa pulled his blanket tighter to swathe his blonde head then tried hard to sleep again. However, the noise came louder and louder for each second passed, and he couldn't help but realizing that it was impossible for him to sail back to his Dreamisland. Finally he threw his eyes open – revealing a beautiful pair of purple eyes – and sat up. He wiped the tears. Gosh, the sleepiness! Heavily he got off the bed; his bare feet stepped over the cold wooden floor. After sliding his feet into a pair of house slipper and a minute of stretching, he headed directly to the dining room. "_I'm still alive_," he thought, slightly contented.

Muramasa pushed the door into a dawdling open. He blinked softly for not expecting to see such a scandalous sight of eleven persons. One was a she-adult, while the others were all teens. All of them were too busy to notice the man's existence. One of the teens, the one with light brown head, was gripping a big plate where the main cause of this entire problem – a large, mouth-watering cheesecake – lied on. The others were trying their best to thief it from him. The woman kept trying to calm all the teens down.

Muramasa sighed. _Another hell today._

After a not-so-long moment, another teen – a cute girl with spiky blonde hair – did well in robbing the cake from the brown-haired boy. Unluckily, while she was celebrating her 'triumph' by dancing all around the room and swinging the plate-with-the-cheesecake-on-it over her head, she lost her balance and fell onto the floor. The-plate was then thrown far away, directly towards the one and only innocent man in that room...

BUCK!

The-plate-with-the-cheesecake-on-it had hit Muramasa's face. Strongly. The noise stopped suddenly as the teens realized what had just happened. They turned fearfully to their father whose face was covered by the plate and the cheesecake's muddled cream. They had decided that the situation just couldn't be worse. As the ghastly silence took over the dining room, the only woman adult in the room, Mayumi the mother, took a piece of handkerchief – she was wisdom enough – and subsequently struggled to wipe all the creamy cream away from her poor husband's face.

"This unexpected accident really IS caused by all of _you_!" Mayumi scolded her children while wiping Muramasa's face, "I've told you to share that cake wisely, and all you had were those deaf ears!"

Muramasa kept his silence, but when all the cream had been moped off his face, any fool could tell that he was deeply burnt by anger (though he was still smiling his usual saintly smile). His face was dark, and the smile added the horror itself.

Then he opened his mouth and said coldly, "Good morning, children."

The teens felt their napes standing up. Doubtfully they moved to sit on the chairs around the dining table, commanded by their mother. Muramasa was the last person to sit down.

"Children," Muramasa said again, as cold as the first one, "What exactly is your explanation for the morning explosion today?"

The teens didn't say anything. Actually, all of them WERE trying to say something, but at the same time they had a feeling that they would die if they stated even a single word, so they chose to hold their tongues.

Muramasa pointed at the empty plate lying on the middle of the dining table. "This should be a perfect morning and there should be a cheesecake lying nicely to be eaten by all of us. But the beauty of this morning has been tainted... do you know _why_, children?"

The teens mumbled something incomprehensible.

"...It was because you were all too busy to take that cheesecake for yourself and you ended up smacking our breakfast down!" Mayumi said sharply. The teens stopped mumbling.

Muramasa sighed heavily, the scary look disappeared from his face. "Fubuki, Hishigi, Yu'an, Bontenmaru, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Akari, Hotaru, Akira, and Tokito," he mentioned all his children's names from the oldest to the youngest one, "...this is _enough_ already. You have fought for breakfast one thousand and fifty six times ever since I adopted Akira... have you never realized your fault? Have you never had a will to change? Sad. The cheesecake that your mom has made... was broken in vain..."

After all, Kyoshiro the fifth son managed to speak up, "Dad, I've tried to calm them down, but-"

Tokito the youngest cut off sharply, "Oh nice boy, but why do I have a flash of memory that you were _too busy_ to nurture Kyo at that time!?"

"And aren't you the one who made a nice cake throw to dad's face?" Akari scoffed.

"What!?"

BLAH BLAH BLAH and the second fight began. Muramasa could no more restrain his patience, so he yelled out loud, "Stop it!"

Silence took the whole room once again.

"Why are you fighting everyday?" Muramasa wore a really-really-cute-touching-sad-expression that would put the Hollywood actors into a shame, "I _am_ sad."

"Oh no," Akira muttered, his face showed horror, "here it comes!"

Please note this – however naughty the teens were, they loved their father very much and they just couldn't stand hearing any 'sad' word being uttered by they dear saint father.

And they simply always did something nice when Muramasa had said those 'Forbidden Words'.

"I'm sorry that I acted so selfish that time, Hishigi-_chan_," Yuan started, putting his hand on Hishigi's shoulder. Of course it wasn't a frank act at all, and Hishigi knew it very well.

Hishigi threw a fake smile and laid a hand on Yuan' shoulder – silently wringing it oh-so-tight that Yuan's face turned blue in pain, "No need to apologize, _my dear brother_."

"I-I'm such a fool for hurting you," Yuan squeezed back (Hishigi struggled not to scream his pain out), "my best apologize."

What a hazardous war they were having.

"No, I'm the stupid one," Hishigi smirked and wringed even tighter. Yuan groaned softly. He wouldn't let Muramasa realize what actually was happening.

"Nope, I am," Yuan grinned and squeezed his best squeeze, causing Hishigi to realize that this was the right time for giving up unless he wanted Yuan to tear his shoulder out.

"Okay, you're apologized," Hishigi snapped his hand away from Yuan's shoulder, and Yuan smirked a winner smirk. That officially ended their good-sons-of-dear-daddy-drama.

But another touching stage show was playing right now.

"OOOooooh! I'm sorry, o my _dearest_ _charming_ brotheeerrr... your charmingness excels mine, ooohhhh..." Tokito said to Akira – sarcastically, for sure.

"It's nothing, my little sister... you're such a _beaaaauutttttiiifulll giiiirl_..." Akira shot back.

Tokito turned unpleasant for that. "Though you're such a _blind slacker_, you're the _kinnnnndeeeeeest maaaannn_ I've ever knooooown..." she said adding a special emphasize on certain words.

Akira frowned, "And though I'm always unsure whether you're a girl or a boy, I _llllooooooooveeee yooooouuuu soooooo muuuuuchhh_..."

And so on and so on. They were clearly pretending those 'nice-looking'-scenes, but Muramasa strangely was fooled. Mayumi WAS not, but she chose not to tell her husband. Simply because... she didn't want him to be sad.

"Good, you're saying sorry to each other," Muramasa smiled sincerely, and the children narrowed their eyes for being dazzled, "I'm so glad."

The children hoorayed in hearts, thanking the God for their success that their beloved father was now happy.

"Oh look, children, it's already half past six!" Mayumi suddenly said after she had examined her wristwatch, "You can't have a breakfast this morning, but it's alright, I think. Now go, I'm afraid you'll be late." She stood up and approached the main door, opening it for her children.

"Alright, I'm going."

"Bye."

"Don't miss me!"

"Lord Masamune is going ta school!"

"See you."

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Ta-ta, Mom, Dad!"

"...I hate water..."

"See you later!"

"H-hey, you bastards! Don't leave me!" Tokito was still there, struggling to put her shoes.

"Hurry up, Tokito!" Yuan shouted.

"WAIT A MOMENT, will you!?" Tokito shouted back. Mayumi laughed at her little daughter. Tokito was still sitting on the second grade of Junior High School, while most of her siblings were on Senior High – except Akira who was sitting on the third grade of Junior High and Fubuki who had entered University.

Finally Tokito gave up and ran away with her improperly-worn-shoes. Mayumi once again laughed.

"Goodbye, Mom! Tell Dad not to be sad again!" Tokito yelled.

8888888888

"I haaaate them! Totally!" Tokito drank her preserved carrot juice as she glared at her classmate Sasuke.

"Don't grumble-grumble," Sasuke replied flatly, "You have nine siblings don't you? That IS your problem."

Tokito took one more sip on her juice. "Yeah that IS, but I can't help it. I mean, what on earth can I do? And correction: not all of them ARE my siblings. Fubuki-san, Hishigi, Yuan, Kyoshiro, and I are siblings, but the others... they are orphans taken from orphanage by my father. Cursed! What the hell was Dad thinking!? I won't let myself being close to those parentless creatures, forever!"

Sasuke sighed and yawned. "Tokito, you've never learnt. You always fill my days – especially our school breaktime – with your never ending-complains and everlasting grumbles about your stepbrothers. What is the problem of having them? They seem to be a group of good dudes." Sasuke didn't mention the fact that he was also living with a bunch of strange guys in Sanada Mansion. And the fact that he was also an orphan before Yukimura took him to the noisy Sanada Family...

"Listen to me, Sasuke-_chan_," Tokito glared, "they ARE not good guys at all. They ARE weirdos! A hermaphrodite, an oversized, an air-headed, a blind slacker, and a funny crimson-eyed guy. Seesh, my life couldn't go worse..."

"And my life too couldn't go worse if I kept listening to you," Sasuke frowned, "There is only seven minutes left of breaktime, you know. Better get prepared for the Math Exam."

Tokito cocked her eyebrows. "Evil, evil Sasuke-_chan_! You're my only buddy! You need to study no more, you're pretty good in Math!"

Sasuke had taken his Math book and started studying, "At least this is better than overhearing you till the End of the World."

"Evil," stated Tokito, pouting, "you just don't know how it feels like when half of your house was colonized by orphans and all of your siblings aren't less insane than those parentless beings."

Sasuke raised his head from his book and glowered to his classmate, "Shut up, will you? I'm studying!"

Tokito played deaf. "Nobody is normal except me! Take a look on my eldest brother Fubuki! His hair is such a silver mess! Sometimes I feel like bringing him to a hair salon and tell the barber to cut his entire hair away! And Hishigi – he's so silent, but at times he would turn into a mad, mad insane scientist! I've once entered his private lab, and in two seconds I was thrown away by something called lab-defender-robot. Yu'an is better anyway, his only problem is his freakin' hobby. He likes to stick his tongue outward! And Kyoshiro – the traitor. He always nurtures Kyo!"

Sasuke gave up and listened to her, half-heartedly.

"...And Bon! He had been held back four classes! And _Tokichiro_ – I mean, Akari - the hermaphrodite! Disgusting..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Old stories. "Yeah, yeah."

"...Hotaru, I could never talk to him! All he could've said was 'I hate water'! And the most jerkest jerk in the world – _Akira_!" Tokito hissed in disgust.

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time this day. "And what? Akira is not that bad, I guess. And you know, he is the idol of Mibu Junior High School."

Tokito smashed the table, annoyed seriously. "Don't provide-"

Tokito hadn't finished her words when the class was suddenly overflowed by the hysterical shrieks of the girl students, "WHOOOAAAAA!!! Akira-sempai!" Tokito couldn't put a stop to her sudden wheeze.

She turned to the class' door, "Hieeee!? Akira!? You don't say-"

_Holy shit, _Tokito cursed in mind when she saw Akira entering her class in his cool manner, smiling to his fans who were buzzing everywhere like bees. Tokito was totally sickened.

"That... is your brother, right?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

Tokito frowned. "Yeah, and what is it he wants anyway?"

As if expected, Akira walked towards Tokito. "Ah, you're there, _Toki-chan_," he said, a slight of mock hit his voice.

Tokito was runoff by anger. "What the hell are you doing here!?" _And no need to play a wishy-washy gentleman, you blind bastard! _She added harshly in mind.

"Lend me your dictionary, will you?" Akira asked impolitely, causing her to present even a heavier scowl.

"Won't and never!" Tokito bellowed, "It's your fault that you didn't bring your dictionary!" _And I won't share with an orphan!_

Tokito's unreasonable behavior started to irritate Akira. "Why you little bitch-" a second later, he realized that he had chosen a reeeeally really wrong word for the recent tease.

"What... did you say?" An emanating dark aura started to lurk all over the raging girl, "How dare... HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME A BITCH!" Akira suddenly felt like digging a deep hole to hide into. After all, teasing Tokito wasn't a good choice by any means.

Akira decided to make an effort before it was too late to save his life, "Toki-chan, I'm really sorry and we can talk about this later-"

But it was too late. Tokito had entered her battle-mode and she just couldn't be stopped by anything or anyone. She flashed an evil smirk and began cracking her knuckles, "Calling me bitch means you have determined your own fate... _are you ready_, Akira?"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her (in fact he was more worried about Akira's safety), "Tokito, don't!"

Tokito slapped his hand and continued glaring at her stepbrother. "Shall we begin now?"

Akira sighed. No way to cancel the incoming battle.

The whole class was silent now. They were all paying attention to the two sworn enemies, expecting to see a great combat. Most of them could feel the rising tense in the air – and they couldn't help but wondering what kind of brotherly clash they would see.

Then – in a blink of an eye – Tokito had dashed and swayed a kick to Akira's face. Her sudden movement did surprise the class, even Akira himself. The kick struck his face critically, and he fell to the ground with a loud BUMP!

"How was that?" Tokito smirked a satisfaction.

Akira wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth, "Not good enough!" and he took a mechanic pencil from a random student table, throwing it directly to the unsuspecting Tokito. The girl dodged it just in time, and the pencil flew to tear the class' calendar.

"How was my..." Akira stopped for a moment to seek a right name, "_Pencil Shuriken_?"

Tokito grinned. "It was nothing!" She took a ruler, a ballpoint, and an eraser; tossing them like boomerangs that attacked from three different directions. Magically, Akira dodged them all. But then the stationeries broke into the class' wall, embedding deeply on it. The class gasped in unbelief.

Akira was ready to attack again, but then the door flung into an open and Hishigi entered with a slow motion. Each and every pair of eyes stared at him as if being expectant of something. Without warning, he walked towards the battling creatures and put his hands on the heads, since he was far taller than both of them.

"What are you two doing? Are you not satisfied by fighting at home?" he questioned stoically.

"Hishigi! Lemme go!" Tokito looked furiously at her older brother. She didn't like to be interrupted like this.

Hishigi ignored her and brought them out the class. "I'm here because I have sort of bad feeling – turns out that I'm right."

Akira and Tokito frowned heavily.

"I will report this... to _Dad_," Hishigi said again, causing both of them to jump in shock.

"Nonononononoooo! Don't!" Tokito screamed.

"Swear me you won't, will you!" Akira glared – or at least, if he had eyes, he would glare.

Hishigi smirked. "Easy. I was just kidding," he turned and started walking away, "I won't let Dad to be sad anymore... you know, the time's short for us."

Tokito and Akira watched his back with solemn expressions, realizing the depth of his words. _The time's hell so short..._

Meanwhile, in the class, all of the remaining students stared shocked at the reminiscences of the current battle. A calendar that was torn by a mechanic pencil. Walls that were broken by an eraser and a glass ruler. A hole on the class' door – made by a thrown ballpoint. And there were also wrecked tables and chairs.

One of the student – namely Benitora – shrugged and questioned loudly, "Just _what kind of creature_ do you think _they are_?"

8888888888

**AN: So, how was that? I hope it wasn't too weird, especially the battle. This IS a story of randomness and OOC-ness. Just lemme know your thoughts, so pleeeeease review. Any, any review would really honor me a lot. Oh yeah, I'm sorry that Kyo and Yuya weren't playing in this chapter. They _will_, maybe in the next one, so please review (again) that I have courage to update!**


End file.
